Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -0.6 \times \dfrac{12}{20} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -0.6 = -\dfrac{6}{10} = -\dfrac{3}{5} $ $ \dfrac{12}{20} = \dfrac{3}{5} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{3}{5} \times \dfrac{3}{5} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{3}{5} \times \dfrac{3}{5} } = \dfrac{-3 \times 3 } {5 \times 5 } $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{3}{5} \times \dfrac{3}{5} } = -\dfrac{9}{25} $